


Doctor's Orders

by safewordisdevilsnare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Borderline Illegal, Doctor AU, Dub-con probably?, F/M, Hot Shag, Illegal Activities, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, This is basically trash i'm sorry for what you're about to read, Who am i kidding? This is really illegal.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safewordisdevilsnare/pseuds/safewordisdevilsnare
Summary: Hermione wants the D in Doctor Draco Malfoy.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying I'm not a medical practitioner and any inaccuracies would be entirely my fault. I've done my best to check what's happening during this particular scene though. Also, this one has a bit of dub-con undertones at the beginning of the smut scene. PLEASE, if you're not into that kind of thing, have read the tags and baulked, skip this story and run for the hills! This is my first time writing a first-person POV so if it's awkward, that's entirely my fault.
> 
> Hugs, kisses and a huge THANK YOU to this story's alphas/betas [LaBelladoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/pseuds/LaBelladoneX) and [coyg-81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg81)! My work is shite without them, I swear. 
> 
> Now on to the porn...I mean story.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dressing up is not something I'm good at, but today is definitely an exception. It's my routine appointment with my gynecologist and, like the previous ones I’ve had, making sure that I'm dressed to impress is a priority.

 

It's all for him.  
  
I suppose I should start with how this obsession came to be. Three months ago, I was waiting for my turn to be seen by Dr. Parkinson for a change of pills. When my name was called, I quickly entered her office and, closing the door behind me, I turned to greet my doctor. I was dumbstruck when I came face to face with the man who would be the star of my dreams for most nights thereafter. He was laughing at whatever Dr. Parkinson was saying, his side to me as he bid her goodbye.

 

This afforded me a few seconds to take a good long look at him; he was tall — not overtly so — with a shock of white-blond hair that, for some insane reason, went well with his fair skin. As my eyes wandered lower, the patrician nose, strong jaw and a light dusting of stubble almost made my knees buckle where I stood.  
  
_He really was beautiful._  
  
The doctor's coat looked tight on his arms; he smelled — oh, god — he smelled divine, like coffee and fresh aftershave I would gladly smother myself with. Unbidden, I’d felt myself getting wet just from daydreaming about him right there. I thought to excuse myself and go freshen up in the loo again when his deep, husky voice floated in the air.  
  
“Apologies for overstaying, Pans. It was fun catching up with you! Tell Linda I said hi!”  
  
“How about you say that to her face, prat! Been a while since you visited. I'm sure Mum misses you.”  
  
“Soon! Well, I’d best be off.” The man gave a mock salute. “Your pretty patient is waiting for you.” He’d given me a wink that had made me blush from the tip of my hair to my toes, and then he’d sauntered off.  
  
That was three months ago.  
  
Now, I’ve never been the type of person to keep up with my doctor’s appointment, but I make sure to find time these days,   _just_ to get a glimpse of him. New pills? Booster shots? Name a procedure that can be done in a small OB Gyne clinic, I’ve already done it, had it, thrown my legs up in the air for it. I’ve been more behaved in the laboratories that carry out _specific_ examinations, of course.  
  
It's a small clinic. There’s always a huge chance that I’ll see him every once in a while, and see him, I really do. He always has a smile ready whenever he greets me. I reckon _he knows_ . The look he gives me each time is enough to make my insides melt and I can always feel my face heating up with every greeting.  
  
Ah! I can't wait to see him again. I don the strapless heels that match my navy blue summer dress. They give my height a little boost and make my legs look like they go on for miles.  
  
The nurse, Sally, ushers me inside and takes my vitals. A sudden beep pulls her from her task. Bringing her pager out, she frowns and looks up.  
  
“Oh, Miss Granger, I'm terribly sorry! Dr. Parkinson can't make it because of an emergency delivery. I can help you reschedule the appointment for tomorrow—” she pauses, seeming to mull something over “—or actually, if you want, we can have Dr. Malfoy take this appointment instead. He usually steps in whenever this happens. Is that alright?”  
  
_Dr. Malfoy._  
  
Oh, gods. I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute from the very thought of him doing a thorough examination. His hands would be—  
  
“Miss Granger? Are you alright?”  
  
“ _What?_  Oh, yes, I'm fine. And yes, if Dr. Malfoy is available, I would like to continue the appointment today,” I rush to respond.  
  
I feel flustered and, at the same time, uneasy. Am I really going to do this? Subject myself to something that will probably have his fingers up my — oh, god — I can feel the beginning of wetness seeping into my knickers just thinking about it.  
  
I really should stop. This is fucking inappropriate. I should call Sally back and just reschedule because no way is Dr. Handsome _not_ going to notice how slick I am down there.  
  
And then the door opens and in he comes, wearing his pristine doctor's coat with a tight-fitting black shirt underneath, and my words fail me.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Granger. I'm here for your scheduled appointment. You can change your clothes behind the partition.”  
  
I can't help but fidget when I'm left to undress and wear the gown.  
  
He sounds so polite when he asks me to get on the bed for the initial checks that have to be done before the pelvic exam. His ears are probably ringing while listening to my heartbeat, dreading the next step. I've never been this nervous before over a medical procedure.  
  
“Do you mind untying the gown?”  
  
“Sorry, what?”  
  
I probably sound like I'm freaking out because he's giving me a reassuring smile.  
  
“It's for the breast exam.”  
  
“Breast ex — _eh_ — sorry! Yes. Hang on.”  
  
Fumbling to untie the knot, it takes me a few seconds to get it loose. The gown parts and to my extreme embarrassment, my nipples are stiff before he’s even touched me.  
  
I'm so fucking aroused, I feel like I could burst into a million tiny pieces if he starts putting his hands on me!  
  
Oblivious to my internal turmoil, he starts to examine my breast using the pads of his fingers to detect lumps surrounding it — educating me on how to properly do it along the way. Thank goodness I'm already aware or I would have learned nothing from it. All I can focus on are his hands, they feel so warm against my skin. He asks me to place my arm behind my head and the twin pink peaks of my nipples are stiffer than ever before and begging to be teased.  
  
He repeats the same palpating motion surrounding my breast. Thinking he’s finished, I’m unable to hold back a moan when he suddenly places his thumb and forefinger on my nipple and pinches.  
  
“Have any unusual discharges lately?” He continues, rolling my nipple on the pads of his fingers.  
  
Is this a new way to check discharges? I can't recall Dr. Parkinson doing anything like this but I — _oh_ — it just feels glorious and I can't find my strength to ask.  
  
Remembering his question, I shake my head to say no.  
  
He just smiles and continues on, doing the same thing on the opposite side. When he’s finished I'm almost panting, and I feel so wet.  
  
“Everything looks good, Miss Granger." He sits on the stool in front of the examination bed."Let's start with the pelvic exam.” The carefree and teasing voice I'm used to is now deeper…  huskier.  
  
Good Lord, I know this isn't normal — and that move earlier may be considered sexual misconduct by some — but I need it, want it so bad.  
  
I slide towards the end of the bed, knees bent while my feet are suspended on the stirrups. The feeling of exposure is overwhelming and, this time around, he'll be privy to the mess I’ve made.  
  
His gloved fingers gently trace the outline of my labia and unbridled warmth spreads in my belly.  
  
“I'm going to part you now,” Dr. Malfoy says while looking at me intently.  
  
As his two thick fingers probe my pussy, I bite my lip to keep from making a sound. I won't make the same mistake I did earlier.  
  
This will just be quick.

 

It’ll be over really, really soon.  
  
This is absolute torture.  
  
His other hand is pressing my lower abdomen while his fingers check for any irregularities within.  
  
The only irregularity he will probably find is the ungodly amount of slick coating my insides from his earlier attention. He seems unaffected by it though, and I just wish I could go home and take care of this ‘problem’ he's given me.  
  
“You can stop abusing your lips, Miss Granger. It's okay to respond. To feel _things_ .”  
  
As if to emphasise his point, his hand on my abdomen moves lower, and lower still.  
  
“What—”  
  
I let out a sharp gasp when his thumb grazes my clit as the fingers inside me draw back, only to plunge back in.

 

That is definitely not part of the exam.  
  
“You've been here often, Miss Granger — Hermione. May I call you Hermione?”  
  
“Ye-yes.”  
  
“I’ve noticed you… seen how you prance around wearing these dresses that leave nothing to my imagination." His touch is relentless, making me grip the bed to hang on to something while the onslaught of sensations make my head spin."I've often imagined how it would be if I was your doctor. How you might bend your knees just like this and let me examine you with my fingers… my tongue."  
  
Oh, that definitely was the right thing to say! I can feel the wetness gushing out of my pussy and let out a low moan signalling my approval. I close my eyes hoping that he'll just go faster, and praying that this isn't just one of my lewd fantasies. I hear him say something… almost pleading. I try to surface from the lustful haze I'm lost in and see his head much closer to where I often imagine him being.  
  
"Please tell me to stop now, Hermione."  
  
I can't. I've wanted this for so long.  
  
"If I do this now, I won't be able to stop."  
  
I can't have him stopping now. I open my legs wider and stare straight at him.  
  
"Dr. Malfoy," I plead, my voice sounding hoarse from disuse, "I need your tongue to do a thorough check on me… please."  
  
I can feel him tremble as his mouth slowly descends on me. When he finally finds his target, lips, tongue and teeth leave scorching fire in their wake.

 

"This is how I've imagined you for so long, Hermione. All spread out and utterly at my mercy."

 

I feel his speed increasing, the gentle prodding of his tongue on my nub heightens the sensation of everything I'm feeling down there.    
  
A strangled moan finally escapes me, his magical fingers making it difficult to keep my legs bent and open like this. I can already feel my knees wobbling. There's a fire coiling in my belly that's waiting to burst forth. One… two thrusts, and a flick of his tongue and I come in an earth-shattering orgasm.  
  
He's lapping up my juices like a man dying of thirst and the sight alone makes my body jerk from the aftershocks. It’s an incredibly erotic sight.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Good?" He winks, his eyebrows going up and down, teasing me. It makes me laugh and breaks the tension we have in the room. God, this man will be the death of me — handsome, funny and — with an incredible tongue — what else could a woman ask for, really?  
  
When I come down from my high, I finally find the strength to move, removing my feet from the stirrups and getting off the bed. He is still seated but now facing me — observing — making me think he wants me to decide if I should take this further.  

 

I slowly remove my gown, my eyes not leaving his. As I advance towards him, naked as the day I was born, that smoldering look is back and my body’s aching to have another go, wanting to finally be filled with his cock.

 

The bulge in his pants looks uncomfortable and I kneel in front of him to return the favor. My fingers find the button of his trousers, undressing him and freeing his erection.

 

Fuck! Would it fit? I’m about to be a very lucky bitch!

 

I dip my tongue into his weeping slit, tracing the ridges of the bulbous head. His hand, now free of gloves, rakes my hair, urging me to continue. I open my mouth to take him — loving how his cock stretches my lips — all the way in and pulling away slowly.

 

His moans echo in the room and giving him satisfaction like this drives me insane with need. I can feel my cunt throbbing, waiting for something huge to fill it.

 

As if he can read my mind, he pulls my hair gently to stop me.

 

“There will be a lot of time for that later. I want to fuck you. Now.”

  
He guides me to face the edge of the bed, adjusting the stirrups out of the way. He splays his hands on my back, bending me further and, when I hear a foil tearing, I turn my head to face him.

 

“I’m clean. My results were released just a month ago,” I say, hoping that I didn’t sound too eager to feel him skin to skin. “I assume you are too?”

 

He nods. “I know, it was on your records. Are you sure? It’s okay if I use one.” His tone is reassuring.

 

“Yes, I’m sure… please... I want to feel you.”

 

He doesn’t need any explanation after that. The head of his cock prods my cunt open, sliding inside inch by inch until he’s fully seated inside me. I bite my lip to keep a scream from escaping; he fills me so nicely, it’s equal parts pleasure and pain. He pauses, giving me time to get used to the feel of him. The hands holding my hips find their way to my breasts, the pad of his thumbs pinching and rolling my nipples.

 

“Please, Doctor… I need...” I roll my hips wanting to feel the friction — to feel anything.

 

He lets go of my abused nipples and grips my hips tightly. Then he starts to move, his pace starts slowly, fucking me nice and deep.

 

I have _never_ felt anything this perfect.

 

He speeds up, plunging in and out, brushing up against an overly sensitive spot within me. When I whimper, he takes the hint and hits the same spot over and over, making  my spine tingle as I come apart on his cock — screaming loudly. This seems to break what little control he has left and he snaps his hips harder and faster, his fingers leaving indents on my skin I’m sure will bruise later. With a grunt, he comes, filling me to the brim. The warmth of his spend fills me with contentment I never knew I could feel on a one-off.

 

Will I really be content with this being just a one-off? We dress in silence but I can feel his eyes on me every now and then. I want to ask if this could be more than what it is, but my courage seems to have taken a vacation along with that wonderful orgasm I just had.

 

When we finish, I glance at him, gauging if I should say what's on my mind.

 

Ah, fuck it. Might as well go for broke.

 

“Do you suppose we could—” I say at the same time he utters “I was wondering if—”

 

We both laugh, the stilted conversation forgotten.

 

“You go first.” I smile shyly up at him.

 

“Yeah.” He touches the back of his neck, his tone hopeful. “I was wondering if you might want to go on a date with me?”

 

Date.

 

 _Oh_.

 

It was more than what _I’d_ hoped for.

 

“Yes. I'd like that very much.” I don't want to sound too eager to accept his invitation and fail but that giddy feeling is back and is here to stay, it seems.

 

“Sunday at 7pm?” He asks.

 

“Sounds good to me. Give me your phone.”

 

He fishes the phone out of his pocket, unlocks it and hands it to me. I add my number and give the phone back.

 

“See you then!” I step lightly towards him, giving him a peck on the cheek and turn to leave.

 

Before I reach the door though, a sudden thought comes to me, bringing an impish smile to my face. I turn and his confused expression makes me grin even wider. Tiptoeing to whisper something in his ear, I say, “How about another thorough examination on my next clinic visit, Doc?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews fuel the muse and are always appreciated. :)


End file.
